


promise me this

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffcember 2020, Tea and Conversation, a scumbag who's trying, but like, sylvain is a scumbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: The first time Sylvain told Mercedes she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, it hurt her feelings more than she’d anticipated.Written for the Fluffcember 2020 writing challenge, for the prompt "Promises."
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	promise me this

The first time Sylvain told Mercedes she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, it hurt her feelings more than she’d anticipated.

He’d told her many things along those lines, of course. At a certain point she’d come to expect it. But she’d always been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Something so demonstrably false was more difficult to swallow.

“How many girls have you said that to this week?” she asked, taking a sip of her tea. Her feelings were hurt, but it was good tea. Sylvain picked nice places to take her, she could give him that much.

He had the decency to look embarrassed. “This _week_? Just you, Mercedes!” he said hurriedly, with a furtive glance around the café, doubtless to see if there was any woman lurking who might contradict him. “I mean . . . it’s only Monday. But that’s not the only reason! You’re special, Mercedes. I really mean that.”

“Hmm,” Mercedes hummed noncommittally. She stirred another sugar cube into her tea. “I feel like you’re one of those ‘everyone is special’ type of guys, Sylvain. Which is very nice of you! I’m so glad you see the good in so many people.”

“Miss Martitz, I feel that you’re making fun of me,” Sylvain said, leaning forward and smiling. “Cruel of you, to mock me when I’m trying to be sincere.”

“It’s just hard to know that you _are_ being sincere, Sylvain,” Mercedes laughed, although she wasn’t being funny. “Here. Put compliments aside. Can you tell me anything that you mean with your whole heart? Tell me something I can absolutely trust you on?”

Sylvain pressed his fingers together and stared at her, thinking the question over. Mercedes returned his eye contact easily, taking another sip of tea while she waited for his answer.

“What if I promise I won’t lie to you?” he said finally. “If I say something, I mean it. I don’t feel like anything I say will mean much, if we don’t start there.”

“That seems reasonable,” Mercedes agreed. “Do you have anything you want to add, now that we have that settled?”

Sylvain thought for another moment. “No,” he said. “I think I’ll leave it at that.”

Mercedes smiled, because she could almost believe him now. “Then I think we’re off to a good start.”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent too long trying to decide if the concept of "Mondays" existed in Fodlan but then you know what the joke was funny so I left it in.
> 
> If you'd like to find more Fluffcember vignettes, you can check out [ my twitter thread ](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes/status/1333858833576325120) of them. You can also see the full prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321)!


End file.
